parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 8 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: N.E.S.T.
Here is preview clip two of Tom and Bobert 8 (PlayStation 3). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Henchman 800: The sorting facility entrance is just around the bend! You should be able to infiltrate through the main loading bay. *(Tom and Bobert set off, breaking open crates to get some bolts, get some uploads, and Prince John to join in) *Tom: Hey, Prince John. Help me get this thing open. *Prince John: Alright. (they open the crate, and while breaking open more crates to get more bolts, the heroes continue) *Tom: Hop in. You're ready, pal. *Bobert: Admission required. *(the heroes continue onward to get more bolts by breaking open more crates, defeating some enemies, and crossing the bridges as the journey continues) *Hunchman 1000: Ah, guys, I'll tell you - I wish we were there with you right now. Exploring a strange world off on a new adventure. Henchman 800 and I don't get out much these days. *Henchman 800: Speak for yourself! Just yesterday I infiltrated the lair of the evil Count Microbolt. He had amassed an army of penguin cyborgs, and was planning an attack on the city of Meregon Nine! *Hunchman 1000: That was a rerun of Unicop, you darn fool! You fell asleep while it was on last night. Now stay focused! Commander Spog could be anywhere! *(the heroes continue onward, battling more enemies, opening crates to get more bolts, climbing up, and sliding onward, race across bridges to battle more enemies and get more bolts by defeating them and breaking open crates, and continue onward to reach their goal until they arrive at it at last. They get more bolts by breaking open more crates and battling more enemies, open the door to get inside, and continue onward to get more bolts by breaking open crates and fight more enemies while continuing onward, but try not to be seen security bots, and continue onward outside. Only to fall down and go back to the top, the heroes get more bolts by breaking open crates and dueling more enemies while going downward) Category:Julian Bernardino